Raging Battles Continue
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: After Lelouch dies, he is taken to the Soul Society by one Captain of Squad 5, Ichigo Kurosaki. All to soon, Lelouch finds he is not out of the battle life yet. He encounters old and new enemies. Lil surprise in store for Nonally, too!
1. Chap 1

Raging Battles Continue:

After Lelouch dies, he is taken to the Soul Society by one Captain of Squad 5, Ichigo Kurosaki. All to soon, Lelouch finds he is not out of the battle yet. He encounters old and new enemies. Lil serprise in store for Nonally, too!

"_No! Lelouch! Don't leave me! I love you big brother!" Nonally screamed. The supposed Zero had killed him. "Big brother! I can't go on with out you. You can't die on me! Y… you c-can't."_

"Those were the words she said to me before my soul left my body. I can't grant her wish to be there for her. If I had the chance I would, but… there is no way. It is impossible. Someone dead can not help the living." Lelouch muttered to himself as he flouted through the streets, looking at what all had happened after his death. His plan worked. It had been a month sice then, the day when Suzaku became a hero, even if he was not known as Suzaku. But Nonally was still recovering from the loss of him. He wished he could change that, for if it continued, the plan would fail. Nonally would start to neglect her people, shutting her self away from them. "Nonally, you must move on! Forget me. I can't help you. You must help your self."

"You can't help her?" A voice said out of nowhere. Leouch looked around in surprise. Walking towards him was a man with orange hair. He was wearing a black kimono, and had a large sword casually lying on the mans shoulder. Lelouch backed away, not sure what the man was, and slightly afraid for the fact that he could see him and had a sword.

"Well. You certainly won't have the slightest chance of helping her if you stay here. You may wellend up hurting her, in fact."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked, "I'm dead, can't hurt her. And besides, I don't have the will to hurt her."

"Well, you may not, but s soon as some hollows get hold of you, you'd have the will. And yes, you could hurt her."

"Hollow? What-"

'You know, explaining this over and over again can get old." the man interrupted Lelouch, "Huh, guess I have no choice, now do I? Alright, fine."

The man puts the sword down in the groun, and sat, indicating for Lelouch to sit as well.

"Now, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll begin with telling you about Hollows." the man, Ichigo, said, "Hollows are being that are devoured by darkness after death. This could happen in two ways. The person, when still alive, could have been a mass murderer, or they could have been devoured because they did not pass on, weather it be because of regrets they had in life or they want hold on to something that keeps them here. Hollows will often target those they hate, but go after the ones they loved too,- sometimes they go after their loved ones first. After getting rid of all their hated and loved ones they will go after others, alive or dead.

"That's were Soul Society comes in. We get rid of the Hollow and help spirits pass on. And that is why I'm here. I have to help you pass on." Ichigo stud up, and looked lelouch in the eyes.

All of a sudden, Ichigo flinched in what seemed to be surprise.

"What is it?" Lelouch said. He no longer felt afraid of the man. It was clear he was here to help him. But he was still uneasy. Who wouldn't be?

"Its nothing. Sorry." Ichigo said, "Now, are you ready to go? If your not, I'm sorry, but that's too bad. The alternative is become a Hollow, kill your loved ones, and then be slain by a soul reaper."

"I don't really have a chouse do I? Of course I chouse to move on!" Lelouch said, making a movement similar to the way he did when announcing to C2 that he would except her contract. Ichigo smiled approvingly.

"You made the right choice. You'll be helping her more then you know. You may even help her more then that." Ichigo said, "Now I'll start the Conso **(1)**."

Lelouch kneeled down. He felt something hit his forehead, and then he was filled with something like happiness. Bowing his head, he felt himself lifting into the sky. When he disipeired, a black butterfly fluttered around.

"Right. Now, time to get back to Soul Society." Ichigo looked around, seeing how the world had changed since he'd became a full-fledged soul reaper. A lot had happen. The then turned back around and opened the senkeimon. He walked in, hearing it close behind him. And something else.

He acted as if he did not notice and walked on. When he reached the Soul Syciety, he walked another couple feet, then stopped. He felt someone bump into him and turned to grabe their arm. He smiled mischievously at the person.

"So it seems there is a stoll away." Ichigo said.

"You knew I was following you didn't you?"

"Of course. Your farely easy to detect with that spiritual energy of yours." Ichigo said, "Now, why is it you followed me in to the senkeimon?"

"**Et.. I.. um…"**

"**Ah. So it was impulse that drove you to follow. You don't really know why." Ichigo clarified for the person. "Humm… This could pose as a problem. Come with me. We need to talk to someone about this."**

**Ichigo let go of the persons arm. "I'll let you go without my holding you. You don't seem to want to hurt us and, anyway, you wouldn't be able to do much. I'd stop you before you did a thing. But lets hope it does not come to that." Ichigo indicated for them to follow beside him. They did, only a little hesitant. **

**Something about the person was odd though. But he could not place it. As they walked on, Ichigo thought about it, trying to place the what it could be.**


	2. Chap 2

Chap. 2: Yami

"Captin!" someone called out to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned, "Yes?"

"That girl you brought. Its been decided that she is living- though they don't know how she was able to get through the senkimon-, and that she is to go back to the world of the living." the man reported.

"Is that all?" He asked (He just got up, so he's a little grouchy).

"Well... She's aparently requesting to see a boy. He had died a month ago, and she was a good friend."

"Is that so..." Ichigo thought of the boy he had brought in. Its very likely. The soul chain showed that he hadn't been dead for long. "Thank you. You may go."

With that, Ichigo left his barricks and eaded for te village. He didn't know if he'd be able to find te boy, but hopefully, he'd pick up on his spiritual presure, witch was serprisingly high.

With Leluch:

Leluch sat in his small home. He'd been there for about a week. There wasn't much to do in the after-life really. All he really did was sit around, sleep eat, and such. I was really quite boring.

"Hey! Tommy that's not far!" he herd a girl cry out. He looked out the window to see five kids playing kamodi. The girl was on the ground, and cradling her left leg. Already it looked like tere was a bruse forming.

"Well, you shouldn't get in the way, brat! I was going to kick it, and you got in my way. You got what you deserved!" yelled the boy, that must have been Tommy.

Then, all the other kids started to kick and through dust at her. "Ha! Your nothing but a wimpering puppy!" Tommy called out.

"Stop! Please!" the girl beged.

"Hey!" Lelouch had had enough. He walked out and grabed the boy Tommy his fron caller, and looked him in the eye. "Haven't you ever herd not to hit a defensless girl! Only the weak pick on the weak! You should be ashamed of yourself." Lelouch through the boy to the ground, and looked at all the others, "The same goes for all of you!" He then went over to the girl, and smiled warmly, "How bad is your leg?"

The girl looked up at him, tears in her redish brown eyes. "I think its just brused..." She said, looking down at it.

"Common..." Lelouch picked her up and carried her to his house. he set er down on a chair and got a cup of water for her. "So, what's your name?" he asked, giving the water to her.

"Yami..." She said.

"So, why did they call you a puppy? Seems like an odd name to call someone."

"You... don't want to know... you'd probably not like me if you did know." she said, looking down intothe woter in her cup.

"No true. Since you just told me that, I'm even more intreaged, and I'll like you even more. Come on. I'll be alright." Lelouch knelt down to see her at eye level.

"I'm... I was born with a long lost gean in my family. I'm part dog demon. The gean started way back in the fudle era of Japan, and over the year, it got deluded. It wasn't compleatly lost. My family always had a better sence of smell nd hearing. But they though it was just some fluk that was great. But then I was born, I had dog ears, and small claws on my hands and feet. i even had larger canines. They though i was evil... so..." Yami started to tear up, "I was only 3 when they did it. i died on the firest strike. But my father, he kept stabing. And I was only able to watch as he stabed me over and over. i even felt the pain I think! He had a look of pure maddness on his face..." By ow, Yami had tears streaming out like waterfalls. Louloush gave her a hug, and comforted her.

"Its ok... Its not your falt that this happened."

"Th-thank you!" Yami cried and hugged Lelouch back.

Another week went by. Yami staied with Lelouch, seeing as she had just been living on the street before. Lelouch took to taking care of her. It was like she was his little sister. No, Lelouch thought. There's no one that can replace Nonaly. Yami... she more like a daughter to me. He though it was odd to think of it that way, but, there was no other place for her. He smiled. Yes. Now that he was warmed up to it, Yami being his daughter sounded nice.

With Ichigo:

"Damn..." Ichigo cursed. He'd been trying for a week now to find the boy. But he had gotten sidetracked with other souls in the living world. He hadn't thought it'd be this hard to find him.

"Ah! Did you hear?" Some old wemon where talking, as Ichigo had sat down to rest. "That little demon pup girl is staying with that new boy, you know the one, he just got here two weeks ago? I an't believe someone would actually-"

"Exuse me, miss?" ichigo said, having got up and walked over to the wemon.

"Oh, my! Is it just me, or it that a Captines Robe on you? How may I help one of such high status?"

"I'm wondering if you know were that boy is, the new one?"

"Oh, why he live just two blocks from here. Just go strait to the second big ally from here, take a left, and tree doors down, and you'll fine him."

"Thank you." Ichigo then took off. Finally! He though.

With Lelouch:

"Yami! I got lunch." Lelouch called out. Yami came out of her little room, a bright smile on her face.

"Yay! So what are we having?"

"Well, I got some sushi and some raman. Which do you want?"

"Sushi!"

Lelouch handed her the sushi and she sat at the table and started to eat.

"Don't eat too fast, you won't be abe to tast it."

Lelouch then turned to prepare his raman.

"Huh?" Yami said, one of her ears perked up at the sound of someone run. Not many people lived on this street, it was really only the two of them. And the foot falls seemed to slow as they got to their house.

"What is it, Yami?" Lelouch asked, then he saw a flash of orang hair.

Ichigo, that was the shinigomi's name. He stood in the door way, looking a bit exosted.

"Its been a while. an I help you?" Lelouh asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes..." Ichigo said, letting out an exosted sigh, "There's someone that wants to see you. Some girl. At least we think its you she want to see. She followed me here after I helped you pass on."

"What? What does she look like?" Lelouch was quite curius now.

"Gold eyes, long green hair... That ring a bell?"

"C...2... C2's here?" Lelouch was filled with something that he though was happiness.

"Good, looks like you know her. So, if you don't mind, I'd like it if you came with me." Ichigo started to walk away, but was stopped.

"Can I come to?" Yami asked. Lelouch had told her all about C2, and everything else that had come up until is death.

Ichigo looked back at her, and noted she had pointed dog ears. It was atually kind of cute. And she had some strong spirit energy in her. If trined well she'd make a great ally. The same with Lelouch, he had strong spirit energy too. Almost as strong as the girl, C2.

"Fine by me."

Yami broke out smiling, and jumped up on to Lelouch's back, and he carried her.

**AN: Sorry guy! I had major writers block. That, along with about 364 viruses on my compy scruing up everything...**

**Anyway, I was still in a bit of writers block, so this chap. is more of a filler... sorry... I hope the next ones longer. **


	3. Chap 3

"Yo, Ichigo!" a girls voice came fromt he right, as the group moved to the holding cells- they didn't want to take anychances with the girl, C2 now, even though Ichigo said she would behaive.

"What do you want, runt?" Ichigo said, with out looking, with a sigh. Before he knew what was coming, he was on the groung with a perfet foot print on his face. He then jumped up, and yelled, "What the Hell, Rukia? What was that for?"

"You know what it was for!" Rukia said back, right up in his face.

"Errrrrr..." Ichigo grouled. They staied in the same position, and waited for the other to blick. Of course, it was Rukia that won the mach.

"Ha!" She said, pointing a triumphant finger at him.

"Oh, shut up... what do you want anyway?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, the girl is leaving soon. I came to see if you had the boy. Is this him?" The girl, Rukia, looked at Lelouch- and gave a curius glance at Yami.

"Yes- at least we hpe so. The facts all point to him. He even seemed to recondnize the gold eyes and green hair I told him about. Even gave a name. C2, was it?"

"Yes..." Lelouc said.

"Well, come one then. She leaves in about three hours, and she said she had something ergent to tell him." With that, Rukia turned and lead them on the path they were already taking.

About twenty minutes later, they entered a building. They walked in a hall with cells lining the wall, then they came upone that was ocupied by a slender figure in an odd white straight suit that made a nice outfit when unstraped. Lelouch felt a bit of anger at the fact that they put C2 in a cell. Sure, she was a sudistice wench at times, but she never deserved thing. Espesually after her years of confinment and being tested on that she had told him about.

Ichigo, seeming to have noticed the slight change in behiaior, looked at Lelouch, and said, "Hey, calm down."

"Why is she in a cell? She doesn't deserve that."

"Yes, I know. I tried to tell the others that, but they didn't want to take chances."

C2 had looked up when she herd Lelouch's voice, "And, so I've finally found you, Zero..."

"Yes, my acomplice, you have." Lelouch said, a small sad smile on his face at being called by the name he gave himself when he was alive. "Why- though, I can't say I'm not happy to see you, shoking as that is, I know- did you want to find me?"

"Over the years of being a 'witch' I've come to learn that when someone that the 'witch' was contracted two- whether the contract is still there or not- the 'witch' can see their spririt if they die. And, so I wanted to seek you out, so I could tell you the plan is going acording to plan. Though, Nonaly is still strugling, she still wants to help her people and the Japanese. She tries and is doing her best, but I fare that she is starting to get too depressed. Even Suzaku can't cheer her up as well as noremal. She isn't even giving so much as a sad smile. I know you might not be able to do anything, but if you could just tell me something that you know would help, it'd be great."

"Well... I don't know anything that could cheer her up. The only thing I can think of, would be if i suddenly came back to life... Damn it! i just wish it were that simple..."

"Eh ehm..." Ichigo said, gaining the attention again. He and Rukia had just been standing by and watching the exchang- acationally rasing an eyebrow at some of the words they said, such as "Witch", "My acomplis", and one that really stood out was the "Zero". They had herd for quite some time about a man in the living word refering to himstelf as Zero. He had been trying to save the Japanese- or '11s' as they had been called at the time. Many of their information came from people that had been dieing lately, some of them Japanese that gave their life for Zero, and praised him, and some very annoying "Britnions".

But now, Ichgo had the perfect opritunity to introdues Lelouch to the advantages of being a Soul Reaper.

"Sorry, but... it seems like you want to be able to help out this Nonaly person, and the only way you said it could be done, is if you come back to life. Well... you can't come back to life, but, if you trained, you could become a Soul Reaper."

Lelouch stared at him in astonishment. Had he known anyone could be a Soul Reaper, he would have up and joined by now. "But... How can I be one. I've herd that you have to be really powerful to be one."

"Well, you have to have some higher spiritual presure- at lease its esier if you do. But, yeah, you can. And you do have some. No, not just some, you have a lot. And if you trained at the academy, you'd be a great asset to us. And you'd probably be able to see this Nonaly person."

The weals turned in Lelouch's head. It wasn't too bad a plan. If e could see her, and be there for her, then maybe she'd be happier. Then she looked down at Yami.

"What about Yami? I can't just abandon her."

"She can join too. She has quit a lot of spiritual presure too." Rukia said, now looking at the girl, a pleasent smile on her face.

"Lelouch-san! Please! You have to do it, for Nonaly, at least." Yami said.

"You will you be there to help me?" Lelouch asked.

"Absolutly! You can't go off and have fun with out me. I won't have it! I'll study and train hard!"

Lelouch smiled at the girls obvius entusium, and rufled her air between the pointed dog ears.

He then looked back at C2. "So, how is Suzaku doing in his department?"

"He is doing quite well, actually." she said, 'His geass power is quite odd, really. The ability to know how to use any weapon when he touches it, new or old. And, just by watching some one fight he can mimice the same moves perfectly. Though I find it odd he can also do the same with dances. He's often had to atend balls with Nonaly, and they seem to have a new dance for each one. He doesn't even practice any more, just watches vidios on how to do it and he's got it down like a pro."

Lelouch laughed at this. Yes, that was an odd geass power. But a very useful one, at that.

"So, what are you going to do now, Lelouch?" she asked.

"I guess train to be a Soul Reaper. And you. Once you get out of here, what are you going to do?"

"I go back to Nonaly and Suzaku, and help out in whatever why I can. Which i guess isn't much, unless there's a jiant pizza that's covering the building, and we're stuck..."

"Haha..." Lelouch laughed slightly at her joke, then got a serius but warm look on his face. "C2, you were more help then you think. I know I seemed to give the impretion that you annoyed me to no end- though, you did at times- but there were times where you helped me get through things. And you know the bigest part of my sucsess was that you had iven me my geass power. i never would have been able to get as far as i did without it. Well... maybe I would have, but it would have taken much too long."

C2 smiled at the praising, then stood up. Lelouch had been holding the bars, his face pressed between two. He hadn't realized it, until C2 planted a kiss on his lips. Though, he only thought about it for a secont, then it was swep away, along with every other though, as he kissed her back.

When they broke the kiss- a bit acwardly, as one, they both realized there were people that had just been watching, and two, they hadn't had an easy time _trying_ to brake it.

"Good bye..." she said. She was then wisked away, to be taken back to the living farther she got, the emptier he felt.

"Um... Lelouch-san...?" Yami said, a small smile on her innocent face.

"Humm...?" Lelouch said, in a daze.

"Huh... i guess we should be going home, now..." Yami looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"We'll move you into one of the academy dorms." Rukia said, turning to take them to said place. "And I'll send some one to get anythings you have at your old home."

"Thank you." Yami replied, taking Lelouch's hand and leading him away. He was still in his daze. Gezz... that was some kiss... Yami thought to herself.

They got to their rooms. They were about to take Yami to a different one, when Lelouch- finaly out of the daze, at least a bit- said, "No. She staies with me."

The woman that had been leading them and Rukia- Ichigo went off somewhere else, saying he'd found the kid, and he was exosted- looked back at Lelouch. "I'm sorry, but female and male are not-"

"Please. I don't want to be away from him." Yami said, fear creeping up on her. She didn't want to have to deal with all the bullying about her dog demon blood. The same was for Lelouch. He felt very protective of his adopted daughter.

"Look, if you think its about male and female getting to gether in bed, you have nothing to fear. Seriusly! Why would I do that? She's a little girl. Not to mention, she's my adopted daughter!"

Rukia looked at the two. Yami was hid behind Lelouch, and was holding his hand firmly. Lelouch was covering her protectively, holding her hand just as firly, and giving a glare that dared them to take her away and see what would happen.

"Let them be together." Rukia ordered.

"What?" The women said.

"They speek the truth. He will do no harm to her. And besides, he's already inlove with another."

Lelouch blushed- yes, blushed- at this.

"Huh... Fine. But only because you ordered me to, Lutenit Cutchi." the women then pushed her glases up, and looked back at the two new students. "I will send some one up with your uniforms and books." With that, she to took off with a huff.

Rukia looked back from the retreating women to Lelouch and Yami. "Well... now that that's done with. Ichigo said for me to tell you that he'd like to meet up with you later. He wants to discuss something." SHe looked down, having saw something drip from his hand. Yami had acsidentally dug her sharp claw like nails into his flesh. He now had some pretty deep claw marks. Realizing the pain for the first time, Lelouch looked down to see it too.

"Oh! Lelouch-san! I'm so sorry! I didnt mean-" Yami said.

"Its ok." Lelouch siad, with a bit of amusment. "Believe me, I've had way worse."

"You should probably get it fixed up anyway. You'll need your hands to train." Rukia said, holding his ad up to look at. Yami must have been real afraid to have made this deep of a cut. "I'll take you to the infirmery."

They waled across campus. By time they got there, the bleeding had stopped.

The nurse at the desk said for them to wait, and she'd get some one right away.

So, it was with great and _**immence**_ surprise to see long, pink, wavy hair come out the door and promptly stop in Lelouch's pereferies. When he looked, what he saw would have given him a heart attack, if he weren't already dead. So, he did the next best thing, and fainted.

But before he was out of t, he herd an exclamed, "Lelouch!"

**AN: Bwahahahahaha! Clifhanger! **

**SO! How do you think this chap. was? I hope you like it. And, you know what? I think I'm coming out of the writers block! beig out of school really frees my mind. I'm not constently thinking about equations, language, etc. YAY! Hopefully, this means I'll be updating more offten now.**

**Now, on to some story business. I need your help! I can't decid if Ichigo should be pared with Rukia or Orihime or Tatsuki. If its Orihime or Tatuki, then Rukia gets pared with Renji. Vote as soon as you can, and if you want, tell me who the other two that weren't chosen who they should pare up with, or if they should pare up with anyone at all.**

**Ok, so, bye for now! **


	4. Chap 4

**Chap. 4:**** Forgiveness  
**

Lelouch sighed. He was exhausted, and cold with sweat. He never thought he'd have to do this much… He'd always had Sayoko- or someone else in the Zero suit- pretend to be him and do the fighting! Gym was his worst subject.

"Come on, Lelouch-san! You can do it!" Yami said, her bokken held out in front of her, ready to continue. Lelouch eyed her.

"No. _You_ can. I can't. Don't you think if I could, I wouldn't be getting my butt kicked by a little squirt like you?"

Yami giggled. "Oh come on. You just need to practice. If you don't, you won't get used to it."

Lelouch just continued to eye her.

"Huh… one more time. Just one more go, and then you can stop, okay?"

Lelouch gave in. He knew that was as far as she would go. If he didn't except, he knew she'd get their instructor to have him demonstrate the lesson for the day. She could be real devious when she wanted.

He stood up with a huff, picking up his bokken as well.

"You're a little brat, you know that?" he said with a slight laugh.

"Yup! And proud of it!" she giggled, and then sobered. "Now, take your stance- no, no, that's too wide. I could easily trip you with the first hit."

And so, for an hour, Lelouch attempted to ward off her attacks. For such a small girl, she knew how to fight, and was freaky strong!

Throughout the whole thing, she told him what he did wrong and what he should have done. She also didn't miss the chances to tell him what he did right, so he could put it away in his mind to remember.

But, the inevitable happened and he once again found himself on his butt, heaving for air and sweating even more.

"Alright. I guess that's it for now." Yami said with a sigh.

Lelouch managed to push himself to his knees. "Thank god…. I'm dying…"

Yami just laughed and helped him to his feet. "Well, you are getting better. I think your real problem is your stamina."

Lelouch had a sudden dreaded feeling.

"From now on, I want you to run every morning before breakfast. Then, you are going to run the whole way to the Academy. If you have to pause somewhere, you run in place."

Lelouch nearly fainted.

"Oh, no, we'll have none for that thank you very much." Yami said, slapping him slightly on the cheek.

"Ugh… Come on, Yami. Do I really need to go through all of that?" Lelouch tried.

She eyed him, and then seemed to come to a decision "Alright. You'll only do it for half the week. But, if you slack off, you'll do it the whole week. Starting Wednesday, you will run, and then your break starts on Sunday."

"Four days of running?!"

"Yes. You need to get into shape."

They walked into their rooms. They'd been down in the practice rooms the dorms had.

Lelouch fell unceremoniously across the couch. His right hand flopped down in front of his face and he saw the small scares of Yami's claw marks there. It brought back the memory of the infirmary.

Once he'd come to, he'd just stared in shock at Uphy. She'd already healed his hand and was working on some other Soul Reaper, so he'd been unable to talk to her.

He still hadn't been able to talk to her, as she was always busy, or he was always busy. He had so many things to say to her. Namely, apologizing for the horrible death she had. Not only was it him- her brother- that had shot her, but he'd- accidentally or not- made her go on a killing spree of all the Japanese.

He recalled the look of horror on her face as she'd tried in vain to resist the Geass.

He wanted to see her again, tell her that he was sorry.

He sneered bitterly. "Sorry" wasn't at all going to sum up how horrible he felt. And he was afraid she'd never forgive him. He wondered if it were better for her to just never see him again.

"You're thinking about her again." Yami said, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Hum?" he said, dragged out of his thinking.

"Miss Yuffy. Every time you think about her, you get this bitter look on your face."

"Am I really that easy to read?" Lelouch asked, a bit disturbed by the thought. He didn't like it when people could read him.

"Nee… I just know you so well, Lelouch-san." Yami said, smiling cutely. "So, what do you keep thinking about?" she continued, sitting down on his lap.

He ruffled her hair between the ears, smirking. But the smirk faded as he thought of the answer to her question. "I'm… wanting to apologies for something I did to her…"

The little dog demon girl looked at him expectantly, but in a caring way.

"Huh…. I did something really terrible. It's probably unforgivable." He took a deep breath. He trusted Yami more than anyone in all of Soul Society, but admitting what he'd done…? He'd not even told the Black Knights. C2, of course, already knew, so he hadn't needed to confess anything to her, and he could talk about it fairly well. Not to mention, for the most part at the time, he'd convinced himself that it was for the best, and that it had worked greatly in his favor- it actually had, but in probably the most horrible way he would have liked.

Taking another deep breath, he finally said, "You know how I told you about what I did- who I was- before I died?" Yami nodded, and she couldn't help the glint of excitement in her eye at the stories he'd told her. "Well… There was this big get together, with Britannians and Japanese. Uphy was in charge of it, the one to plan the whole thing, with my mentioning. When I arrived, she wanted talk to me privately. She already knew who I was, so I was able to take off my helmet. We talked for a bit, she saying how glad she was to see me at the event.

"I then got to business. I produced a gun. It was made of bamboo, so the metal detectors didn't pick up on it. I told her to shoot me with it.

"Being who she was, she refused, even after I explained why she should do it. I told she'd not have to kill me, but that it should be done. Still, she'd refused.

"We ended up talking about how everything would be fine after the event, as the Japanese would be given their name back, and they'd be let in to Britannian society freely, and not as slaves.

"My… Geass. It screwed up. I hadn't realized it, and I had been saying that it was good that she was so well hearted, and that she wanted to stop the killing of the Japanese. Right as I was saying 'kill the Japanese,' I'd opened my eyes, unaware of my Geass messing up. I'd looked her right in the eye… and… the Geass took hold of her mind." Lelouch shuddered, and Yami hugged him for comfort. Nodding his thanks, he continued. "She resisted at first, which is as far as I knew, practically impossible. But, as it is inevitable, she was unable to stand against the power.

"She ran from the room, taking the gun. Out on the stage, she announced that she wanted all of the Japanese killed on site, immediately. She sounded… so cheerful, as if she were politely requesting a cup of tea.

"She was the first to shoot, as no one had after she said it, thinking it was some sick joke. After that, all hell broke loose.

"In the end… I shot and killed her." He fell silent, trying to gather himself, and realized he'd been crying. Wiping the tears, he inhaled deeply, and it shuddered as he did. After a few more deep intakes, he gave up on trying to calm his breathing.

"After that, I convinced myself of two things. 1) That it actually help my cause. That was the sadistic part of me, the one that had next to no emotion on the matter, Zero. But the other part of me… Lelouch… I thought I had done her a favor. I don't know if she had any concession thought of what she was doing, but if she did, I was able to put her out of the misery of watching herself shoot and kill the people she was trying to save. And if she didn't… She'd have felt horrible, filled with undying grief at what she'd done for the rest of her life."

Yami didn't say anything. She knew there was nothing to be said. There was no way for her to tell him he'd been in the right, because he'd refuse such a thing- even though it was true. It was not his fault his Geass went haywire.

Instead, she just continued to cuddle him, giving him what support she could through silence, and show that she was there for him.

She didn't realize they'd fallen asleep until Lelouch had shifted in his sleep, waking her up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the clock to see that it was about the time for him to get up and do his running.

She shook her head. She'd just have to settle for making him run to the academy. He deserved it, after his break down last night. It was the first time she'd seen him cry, and it had worried her. She'd let him have his rest.

But she couldn't let her father figure just sleep on the couch. She sighed when she realized she was too small to carry him into his bed. So, she just grabbed the blanket and pillow and laid him full length across the couch, covered him up.

She then went to the small desk, and pulled out a map of the area. She marked out where she wanted him to run to get to the academy- he'd be taking no short cuts, unless she deemed it necessary. For the plain run in the mornings, he'd just have to run. It didn't matter if it was on the street, or on the roofs. So long as it was a full three hours of running.

"Hummmm…." She said, thinking that maybe she should make it to where every ten minutes he should switch from roof to street, and back again. She decided against it- for now at least. Once he was in better shape, she'd put that into effect.

Done with this, she pulled out a book on the different bakudos, and practiced saying them, as well as preforming the hand signals.

* * *

Lelouch heaved in air as he ran the last stretch to get to the academy.

"All… most… THE-RE!"

He'd made it. Although, now he was face planting the ground- hence the skip in the "there". He made no move to get up, finding the wooden boards to be as cushiony as a feathered bed.

He heard a solid thump right next to his head, and looked with the corner of his eye- still not moving his head- and saw the bear feet of Yami.

"Maybe if I just stay still and lay here, she might think I'm dead…." He thought to himself in a conspiring way.

"Good. You made it." She said, sounding cheerful, and in an evil way.

"Stay still…." He thought cautiously.

"Alright, well, we're going to be late for class, let's go." He could hear the childishly evil grin on her face!

"Don't move, don't move, don't move, don't-"

"OOF!"

He couldn't help it! She'd jumped on him!

Coughing and sputtering, he pushed himself to his feet eyeing her.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it?"

"Hehe…. You died, I had to wake you." She said matter-of-factly.

He shook his head, but couldn't help but grin at her and ruffle her hair.

"You're so evil…."

"Hahaha…. I know." She said smiling brightly. "Now come on. You didn't run all this way to be late, now did you?"

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he flopped onto the couch. Once again, he was heaving for air, and was cold with sweat, yet somehow, his muscles were burning up.

"You did better tonight." Yami commented as she walked through the door.

"Yeah, if just blocking means much. And you were still kicking my ass…"

She shrugged as she flopped down next to him. She wasn't even breathing hard.

"Well, it's best to know how to block first. After all, what are you going to do if all you know is how to attack? You just gonna leave you're self open while you lunge? I won't have that. No, you need to know how to block. At least that way, you can protect yourself while looking for a way to get away."

"Huh… Well, I'm hungry now. What do you say? Rice? Maybe some beef stir fry?"

"That sounds good." She said.

Lelouch nodded and got to work on their dinner. Once he was done, they sat down at the table.

"So, have you thought about what squad you'd want to go into?" Yami asked.

"Humm… I guess, if I had to choose, it'd be five. Though, they tend to get into more of the rough stuff. I'm really just wanting to be able to see Nonally."

"Humm… It is a good squad. I hear their pretty fun… of course… that's not what matters… But it is the squad that has Ichigo as the captain.? And Rukia as his lutenit?"

Lelouch nodded. "True. I think it'd be nice to end up in the same squad of the guy that brought me here, as well as brought me to C2. And you? What would you like to go into?"

"That's an easy one. I'd go with you." She said smiling.

He smiled back and finished off his food, taking his bowl to clean it.

"Hummm… I wonder what our zompakto will be able to do…" Yami mused as she brought her empty bowl over to Lelouch.

"I don't know… 'be interesting if mine had the same Geass power I used to have." Lelouch said, sitting back down, Yami following.

"Are you all too certain that you don't have your power now?" she asked, plopping down next to him.

He looked at her. "Well, it'd only make sense. After all, after I died, and was a spirit, I couldn't control anyone- plus, my Geass was not showing, even though it'd shown from the day Yuffy died. It's still not showing. So, I reason that I no longer have the power." He shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"Humm… I say you should just try it. Maybe you still have it, but you have to look deep to find it. And anyway, people have to be able to see into your eyes to make it work. Well, not everyone could see you when you were just a spirit."

Lelouch nodded. He would admit, it'd be interesting to find that he still had the power, and it would help him greatly.

* * *

Another week passed and Lelouch found that he was actually getting better. His fitness was still a bit rough, but he could now manage to run without collapsing when he was finally able to stop.

His skill with the sword was much better. Instead of just blocking Yami, he was able to actually get in a few hits. He'd even managed to end the duel in a tie once.

The only problems he was having where completely sore muscles. He couldn't move without setting off every muscle in pain. There was one in particular that was bothering him more than usual. On the left side of his back, down near at the waist, it wasn't just sore, it was fevered, and he could just swear it was swelling. He hadn't told Yami yet, not wanting her to freak out, as it started up after she had struck a hard blow there.

He was sure that was what caused it, and though he was sure she wouldn't exactly "freak out", he still didn't want to worry her over the fact.

But, as he was sitting there through one of his lectures, he couldn't help but wince as he tried to slowly shift his weight.

Yami was not in this class. It was the first class of the day, and the only class that he didn't have with her. Normally, this bothered him. But today, he felt lucky. He thought he'd slept on that side at some point last night, and now it had an extra ache to it.

Had she been in the same class as him, she'd have noticed right away and would either interrupt the lesson, or for her to keep watching him. Possibly missing the lesson herself.

But, around the middle of the lesson, the sensei noticed his discomfort and distraction.

"Is there something wrong, Lelouch?" he asked crisply.

Caught off guard slightly, he blinked, and then recovered. "Ah, no, sensei. Just my side hurting, is all…"

"Humph… You're barely paying attention to the lesson. Go to the squad 4, and get it taken care of."

"Ah… yes, sir…" he said, getting up, and wincing all the while. Once he got out of the class room, he hobbled down to squad 4, wincing all the why.

But finally, he made it and found someone.

"Oh, right this way sir." Said a slightly timid looking man. He led Lelouch to the main facility.

Once he was seated, he was told to wait till one of the Squad 4 members could have a look at him.

He waited for ten minute, just looking around, a bit bored.

He was just beginning to wonder if maybe Yuffy was there, when a small hand gripped his shoulder, firm, but gental.

He turned and blinked in surprise.

"Yuffy….." he said.

"Lelouch..." she said, finding herself short of words. Then, she found herself asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I… died….?" Lelouch said, still in shock. Yuffy looked just the same as she'd always been. It shouldn't really be a surprise. You look pretty much the way you died, aging very, very slowly. But he had expected to see some sort of difference. What, he didn't know, but he still had expected it.

Perhaps he thought she would have hate in her eyes if she saw him, or a forever haunted look at what she had done.

He heard a ringing giggle.

"No, silly. What are you doing _here_? At Squad 4? It's obvious how you got to the Sedate."

"O…oh…. Yeah… ah… I got hurt…"

She looked at him in slight exasperation. "Well, I need to see it, don't I? Come on. Let's see what happened this time."

Lelouch, finally getting over his shock, blinked at her, grinning. "What do you mean this time? I've only been here once before!" he said, and showed her his side.

"Ahaha… Yes, but if you recall, you fainted. And got a pretty nasty bump on the head. So, this makes three."

"But I was already here that time. This is still two."

"Nope. You got hurt outside, came here, and then got here. Yes, it is your second time here, but, considering you got the two injuries in two different places, plus this, it counts as three. And it means you're a total klutz."

"Hey! Is that any way to speak to your older brother?"

She only laughed. "Well, I am higher in rank then you. I'm a seat 7 member of this squad. And you're a school boy. Humm… You know. Now that I think about it, I've always been higher in rank then you. Maybe equal with Zero, but higher than Lelouch."

There was a slightly sad, and awkward pause as Yuffy worked on his side.

"So… did you lose….?" Yuffy asked.

"Hum…?" Lelouch said, having been off in thought.

"Did you lose to Britannia…? I mean… I haven't been to he human world in a long time, and not heard much about the war… and… you're here…."

"Oh…" he smiled sadly. "Humph… no. We beat them. Every nation is free again, restored to what they used to be."

"But… did someone kill you…?" Yuffy looked up at him sadly.

He nodded, smiling at the irony of it all. "Yes. And he did a fine job of it too. Suzaku was always good at getting the job done, wasn't he…?"

She gasped. "Lelouch… I'm so sorry…."

"Don't be." Lelouch said.

_**AN: O.O Oh wow…. How wrong I was. It's been how long since I last put that one up?! It's already summer again! What's wrong with me?! **__**._.**_

_**Anyway… Let's hope I can give you a good chap, to make up for lost time… ^.^**_


	5. Chap 5

"Believe it or not," Lelouch said, looking off into the distance, "Suzaku and I had teamed up. It was awkward at first. But we did. He became one of my top commanders. After Britannia was defeated, there was to be a parade in honor of the new Emperor, me. It was all planned out. Zero was to come in a slay me, and become the hero that Zero was always meant to be. And what better person to play the part of Zero than Suzaku?"

Yuffy looked sad still, but now understood that Lelouch wasn't killed in cold blood, but was killed by his own order.

"Nonally is now the leader of the free world. She's establishing rulers for the different countries, so that all the stress of running the world will be less. At least, she's trying to. C2- I'm not sure if you guys ever actually met, but she was my partner- came to me recently and told me that Nonally is going through a deep depression, and it was getting worse.

"That's why I'm joining the Soul Reapers, so I can have a chance and see her again, and try and lift her spirits, if I can…"

"You can." Yuffy said, and Lelouch looked at her, a bit of doubt in his eyes. "I know you can. I know how much Nonally means to you, and I know how much you mean to her. If there's anyone that can help her, it's you."

Lelouch smiled, and then sighed sadly.

"How are you able to talk to me… even look at me… without hating me?"

He could hear Yuffy shift behind him and then she was in front of him.

"Lelouch, I'm thankful to you." She said, gaining a surprised look from her brother.

"But how? After what I did… I made you… I made you do those horrible things."

"No Lelouch, you didn't. Not on purpose. I could see that as much. When you'd ordered me to kill the Japanese…. At first, I couldn't believe it. Yes, at first I did feel like I may have been betrayed, and I regret feeling that to this day. When I saw the look on your face when you realized what had happened, I knew you were just as surprised as I was. And then you did me the greatest favor. I was in agony, trying to stop, and knowing I couldn't. You helped me stop, and saved so many lives too."

She was crying now, tears of suppressed emotions flowing down her cheeks.

"At first… when they took my body to try and save me… I knew that if they did that I'd just continue to kill them again. I did everything I could to keep myself from coming back. It turns out its really hard to break yourself away from your body when it's not dead yet…"

Lelouch looked at her with a mixture of horror and sadness. On the one hand, her forcing herself to die had saved millions, but on the other… The knowledge that she could have survived and she didn't let herself…

"I allowed myself some final words, but that was still hard, because my soul wanted to come back to my body and it did almost manage a few times, but in the end I finally did break away from my body."

"Yuffy… I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Lelouch said, and wiped at her tears- and just then realizing he had tears as well.

She hugged him suddenly, and after he was over the suddenness of it, he hugged back.

"Oh, Lelouch, I'm so happy you were able to succeed. And I'm so sorry it had to end in your death."

"It's okay. After all my sins, it was really what I deserved."

After that the two couldn't find anything to say to the other. Lelouch was thankful that he had finally talked to Yuffy, and apologized, and the knowledge that she didn't blame him made him feel better, though he would still blame himself.

Unfortunately, their time together was drawn to a close as Yuffy was called to take care of another patient.

Lelouch left, promising to stop by again- probably from an injury- and went back to the academy.

* * *

By the time he got back, it was their third class, fighting, and Yami was currently fighting against one of the other students. Lelouch almost laughed. She was clearly not pay that much attention, her mind off somewhere else, and yet she was still able to kick the guys butt.

Once she'd finished him, Lelouch stepped up to the guy, who was stuttering about how much he'd trained and that it was impossible for a little girl to beat him.

"I understand. If you make a break for it now, I can take you place." He said, kneeling down to the guy.

"You're a life saver!" the guy whispered and ran for it.

Lelouch looked up to find Yami looking at him with a very cute face. Her bottom lip was pursed out in a pout and her brows were frowned, and she had slight blush marks, not of embarrassment, but of being upset. Her arms were also crossed.

"Hey… Yami…" He said, feeling the cold fingers of fear creep up his back. "You know you look so cute when yo-gah!"

Her arms being crossed was apparently to hide her bokken, which she had just used, dashing forward and striking him on the crown of his head.

"Where were you?!" she said, and kept bopping him here and there, though they were much lighter.

"S-sorry! I had to go to the infirmary." He said, and covered his head with is hands. "Which I'll have to do again if you don't stop...!"

"Why? What happened?" she asked, worry now in her voice, and she had also stopped hitting him.

"Just a little sore muscle. I think I slept wrong last night…" It wasn't a complete lie… maybe.

Yami just started at him and then shook her head- Lelouch wasn't sure if that meant she believed him or not- and then looked at him with excitement.

"Guess what! In a month, we'll be getting out Zompaktos!"

"What? Really? I hadn't realized it be so soon." And then Lelouch realized it wasn't so soon. He just hadn't realized how much time had passed since they'd entered.

"So, we need to make sure you're ready and trained by then."

Happy feeling gone.

* * *

For the next three weeks, Lelouch trained. He was still unable to actually beat Yami, except for once, but any other time, it was either she beat him or it ended in a draw. He was sure this meant that he wasn't that great, and after his 1 thousandth lose, he became sullen and went to a corner of self shame.

"I just no good. I can never beat her. I'll never survive out there. Maybe I can just become a house keeper. Yeah, I can be useful then…" he kept muttering on and on.

"Huh… Lelouch-san, you're not at all bad. You're really good."

"But then how come I can never beat you-"

"You beat me… um… ah….. that… one time…" she said weakly.

"One time. I've beaten you once. I bet it was a fluke…."

"No! Lelouch, come on, you've been getting in more tie's with me lately…"

"Yeah, but I still can't beat you…"

Yami was groaning. This was impossible! How was she going to convince her father that he was good?

Just then, a student walked by, looking like he didn't have a partner.

She skipped up to him.

"Hey, do you have a partner?" she asked cheerily.

For the man though, he froze in terror. He'd been the one that Lelouch had saved from her. Already, images of that fight came back to him, of him losing, and losing, and losing again! She wanted to partner up again! Nooo! Not that! Not her! Anyone but her!

"No? Good, cuz Lelouch-san could use one while I take a break."

The man deflated like a balloon in relief. He didn't have to fight her!

He nodded and walked over.

Yami walked up to the still shamed Lelouch. "Lelouch-san, get up! I've found you an opponent. If you can't beat him, then you are to run from one end of the academy to the other. In a straight line, meaning you'll have to climb too."

Lelouch looked up in horror. "You wouldn't…"

The spark in her eyes said otherwise. "And if you forfeit now, that's counted as losing."

She was truly sadistic.

Getting up, he walked over to his new opponent, noting that it was the guy he'd switched with.

"Alright, one round." Yami announced and waited for the two to be in their right stance. "Go!"

Lelouch looked in surprise at the guy who was now on the ground rubbing his head. He hadn't even realized exactly what he'd been doing. All he could recall was Yami calling "Go!" and the next second, the guy is on the ground. But he knew he must have been fighting, because he could feel his muscles pulsing from all the hits and blocks.

"Damn… you're good…" the guy said, standing up. He'd thought that it'd be easier, as he had known that Lelouch was never able to beat the girl. Thinking that that just meant he wasn't good at it was the guys mistake. He'd been foolish.

They bowed to each other and said, "Good fight."

* * *

After that, class had ended and they headed for their next class, Bakudo.

This was something Lelouch was good at, even better than Yami actually, though Yami was still pretty good. But she was good because she had to study hard at the different chants, while Lelouch was able to memorize them fairly quickly.

After that, they left for their dorms. It was the last day of the school before a break. Once they returned, those that had high marks would be receiving their Zompakto. They would train with the soul reaper weapon for another month, giving them enough time to find out what power it had, and then they would be heading out to the human world every now and then to have field training.

Lelouch couldn't wait. He'd been thinking about all the possible things that a Zompakto could do, having heard of different things. He still wondered if his would be something to control his enemy, which brought him to wonder if he actually still had his power. He'd not tried it yet, not having a good reason to, or having anything that he could think of needing. But like Yami said, he should test it out.

While he was sitting there thinking about it, someone came walking by. It was a student that he didn't particularly like, someone that was a bit too full of himself. He smirked. Why not?

As the guy walked by, Lelouch grabbed his arm. When the guy went to see what the deal was, their eyes met.

Lelouch summoned forth the power like he used to, and said, "Do seven jumping jacks, then do a back flip into a split. And then bark."

Lelouch was both astonished and full of undying laughter at what he saw. He'd never be able to look at this guy with out laughing again.

"So it does still work…" he said with a chuckle, wiping a tear from his eye as he'd been laughing so hard.

He walked on, leaving the guy confused.

_**AN: Well, just whipped this one up last night. Hope you all like it. And here's hoping I can continue on to the next chapter shortly. **_

_**R&R and tell me if you're still with me on this fic. Till next chapter, bye!****^_^**_


End file.
